Michida Uchiha
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Strong Jutsu Demonic Jutsu Copy Jutsu |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Tools Chakra Blades Flying Thunder God Kunai Fūma Shuriken Scroll of Seals Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll |} Michida Uchiha ' (うちはミチダ, ''Uchiha Michida) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure and the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. She eventually gained the title of "The Uchiha's Demon Princess" (うちはの鬼ミチダ姫, Uchiha no oni michida hime), and is one of the world's strongest kunoichi. *Michida Uchiha Belongs to'' https://devilcifer.deviantart.com/ 'Background Michida was born before the Warring States Period under a red full moon where Cherry Blossom And roses were blooming. Her godfather Madara wanted Michida to become a strong kunochi to protect the Uchiha Clan,And To Avenge Him and to defeat Senju Clan. She became known as "The Uchiha's Demon Princess" (うちはの鬼ミチダ姫, Uchiha no oni michida hime) because of her demonic power. She is half demon and half jinchūriki. Her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is a mix of Madara's,Sasuke's, Itachi's, and Shisui's, and was called "Eternal Demonic Mangekyo Sharingan" (永遠の魔万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no ma mangekyōsharingan). She has a demon eye that looks familiar to the Sharingan called "The Demon's Eye" (魔の眼, ma no me). Madara at the age of 10+ and Michida age 4 Yrs old. Michida and his Godfather are a look a like. same Attitude, and both Strong. Michida and his GodFather are very close to each other. Madara and His Father Tajima Trains Michida everyday to make her more stonger.When Michida is alone his Uncle Izuna is there for her, they always play each other and train. Izuna treated michida as his little sister. Michida's Hair grown longer like his Godfather Madara. many people thought Madara is still alive because there both a like to each other. Before Madara's Death, Madara give his eye to Michida to make her Even more Stonger.Madara has a goal to Michida that madara wants to Achieve.After Madara Gave his Mangekyo To Michida,Michida’s Eye was Glowing And her Tears wear Red,her eye was pure black,And His Mangekyo was Pure Red as Blood.After Michida was receiving Her mangekyo .Her Eyes was very painful Her Tailed Beast Didn’t accept the Mangekyo but Madara force to,Until Michida’s eye Open. Michida's Hair grown longer like his Godfather Madara. many people thought Madara is still alive because there both a like to each other. 'Personality' Michida was a Quiet Child She Hates Being interrupted,She always Wants Training Everday to become Stronger.Michida has Her Own Goal That She Doesnt' Want to Fail And wants to Avenge to his Family Clan. Michida loves Fighting And Killing above all else. Michida Change Her Attitude after Her Brother's Death. Michida is a Hostile And Malice Person She's Different to His God Father Madara, 'Appearance' Michida is a Beautiful Woman With Spiky Black Hair.In Her Childhood,Her Hair is Like to Madara Uchiha. 'Abilities' Michida Uchiha Is One of the Most Strongest Kunoichi recognised as the strongest Female Uchiha. Dōjutsu Sharingan Michida Awaken Her Sharingan when She’s Brother Died, Her Heart crashed And Michida wants to Avenge Him. Her Brother Died Because of Fighting Hoshika’s Big Brother Tozaki Senju Michida Didn’t want to Because She felt Something that there Something Is Gonna Happened to her Brother Michida doesn’t have a choice just to accept his Brother’s Fight, It’s her Brother’s Duty to Kill the Senju Clan. Before Her Brother Leaving Harashida Smile Brightly At Michida That is the Last When Michida will see Her Brother Smiles. When Michida Heard That Her Brother is Dead Michida got Easily Awaken Her Sharingan.Michida Knows it will Happend Michida will Avenge Her Brother And Kill The Senju Clan. When Michida Heard That Her Brother is Dead Michida got Easily Awaken Her Sharingan Fully Developed .Michida Knows it will Happend Michida will Avenge Her Brother And Kill The Senju Clan. Michida Cannot Easily Accept Her Brothers Death It was Very Painful, She only Remember is Her Brothers Smile She'll Never Forget The Fun Times That they Had with her Brother. Michida wants to become stronger to Avenge Her Brother And Her God Father.Michida Mastery Over The Sharingan Surpassed every other memeber of the Uchiha Clan Exept for Her GodFather. Trivia *"Mi" can translate to "beautiful" (美), and "chi" translates into "blood" (血). Followed by the word "da," meaning "field," (田) Michida's name might come to mean "field of beautiful blood." *According to the databook(s): **Michida's hobbies include fighting and training. 'Quotes' *"Friends die." *"No matter how painful it is, I will still stand and fight!" *I Will Avenge My Brother And My God Father *I Follow My Own Path (To Hoshika Senju) "Info" Michidas Uchiha was Created By ☀https://devilcifer.deviantart.com/ " I don't update this wikia much"Category:DRAFT